Blacklist
Blacklist (stylized as BLaCKLiST) is a 2016 racing video game developed by United Gaming along with Ghosts Studios. The game will be produced by EA Games and feature the RACE ENGINE V1. The game was announced in 2014 and originally set to release in the same year, but was pushed back to late 2016. An early beta was held for the game in Spring 2014 for those who pre-ordered, and another in 2015. After it was announced the game would be delayed to late 2016, the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 ports of the game were canceled. This allowed the developers to focus more on the primary systems. Plot The game is set in the year 2018 where street racing has set an all-time high and in order to cut down on all the illegal driving, new and improved police interceptors have just been put into production and released. SGT. Chase Reed, United Police Unit #24, is currently stationed in Landport, an island just off the east cost in the United States of America and is the most active center for racing. During the day, Reed helps out his local police force in order to stop all the racing weather its pulling over the racers or ending their life. At night however, Reed trades in his keys of his Police Interceptor and participates in the racing himself. In fact, Reed is a league owner of the hottest and most popular street racing series, the Blacklist. Here, everyday drivers can attempt to race and beat the top fifteen drivers in the United States. All the drivers wear "Ghost" masks due to all of them having either a criminal background, law enforcement background, or even a professional racing background and must remain undisclosed from society behind the wheel of their heavily modified street vehicles. The player than has a choice. Either continue to play as Chase Reed and attempt to not only stay #1 on the Blacklist but to also end other street racing divisions or enlist street racers into his own division. The other option is for the player to create his own driver, choose a starter car, and attempt to reach #1 on the Blacklist and eventually turn in Reed in a final "double-cross" event. The game features a heavy concept on player choices including what to do with captured racers, divisions, and cars. Unlike most racing games, Blacklist is also very mature and includes harsh language, death scenes, and use of substances. Features Blacklist features many concepts introduced in past Need For Speed and other EA Games titles, now with updated physics and handling to match the game's requests. Some completely new features were also added. AllDrive: A concept that was first introduced in Need For Speed: Rivals, AllDrive allows for the player to quickly switch from single-player to multiplayer. The quick change of cars however will not be available as the developers wanted to deliver a more "realistic" version of car changing but the use of changing the in-game options will still be present in AllDrive as well. Flashback: One of the returning concepts, known as "rewind" in the former EA Sports NASCAR titles, allows the player who makes a mistake in a single-player events, they can have the option to quickly wind back the clock and be given a retry. This can only be done three times during an event but can be used as many times as wished in FreeDrive. Escape: Another returning concept, first introduced in Need For Speed: Most Wanted (2005), allows the player to slow down time, maneuver around a tight area, and continue racing at full speed after a few seconds have past. Soundtrack The game features various radio stations to which the player can listen to while racing or driving cars. Fusion 24.88FM Fusion FM plays various types of Electronica music. *Armin Van Burren: This is what it Feels Like *Daddy's Groove: Surrender * Deadmau5: Avaritia * Zedd: Dovregubben * Martin Garrix: Animals * Avicii: Levels * Kaskade & Skrillex: Lick it * Armin Van Buuren: Ping Pong ( Hardwell remix) * Knife Party: Centipede * Zomboy: Nuclear * Diplo: Revolution * Deadmau5 ft. Gerard Way: Professional Griefers * Sub Focus: Rock it * Knife Party: Bonfire * Dirtyphonics: Vandals Redline 48.05FM Redline features current hard rock music. *Starset: My Demons * From first to Last: Note to Self * Linkin Park: In the end * U2: The Miracle * Rush: 2112 * Kiss: I was Made for Loving You * X Ambassadors: Shining * Bad Religion: The Resist Stance * U2: California DLC & Pre-Order Bonuses BETA: If the player pre-ordered the game before Summer 2015, then they had the opportunity to participate in the two closed betas. No other beta is planned before the game's eventual release in late 2016. Workshop Car Pack: The first planned DLC pack will be made available one month early to anyone who pre-orders the game for absolutely free. This pack includes five heavily modified tuner cars for players to immediately jump into once they activate the pack without having to pay any in game currency. See also *Blacklist/Settings/Landport *Blacklist/Features/AllDrive Category:Blacklist Category:Racing Category:United Gaming Category:"M" rated Category:Open-World Category:Ghosts Games Category:EA Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:2014 video games